A window cleaning robot in the related art is a product which may be used outdoors and whose operating situation may be adversely affected by a lower or higher ambient temperature. For example, the lower air temperature results in that the window cleaning robot is prone to slipping when it works because the moisture in the air is prone to forming ice or dew on the window to be cleaned, and the higher air temperature results in that the window cleaning robot is prone to falling off from the window to be cleaned because the suction of the window cleaning robot and the window to be cleaned is reduced due to the reduction of vacuum degree caused by the relatively thin air and the fan speed.
In addition, the window cleaning robot in the related art can not identify the weather. When the window cleaning robot works on the surface of the window to which the rain and snow adhere, not only slipping may occur between a walking portion and the window, such that the window cleaning robot is difficult to continue to walk, but also the window cleaning robot even falls off due to the reduced suction, which not only cause damage to the window cleaning robot, but also threaten the safety of pedestrians outside the window.
In the related art, the window cleaning robot is powered by a power adapter, that is, the power adapter converts an alternating current into a direct current so as to supply power to the window cleaning robot. However, a drawback is exist in the related art, i.e. the window cleaning robot is prone to falling off when the window cleaning robot works outdoors and encounters a sudden increased wind force, so there is a security risk.
Therefore, the related art needs to be improved.